sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική
Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική Quantum Electrodynamics thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Φυσική ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Μοριακή Φυσική Ατομική Φυσική Πυρηνική Φυσική Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Κβαντική Φυσική ---- Σώμα Σωμάτιο Σωματίδιο ---- Μόριο Άτομο Ατομικός Πυρήνας ---- Σωματίδια Θεμελιώδη Σωματίδια Στοιχειώδη Σωματίδια ---- Βοσόνιο (boson) Φερμιόνιο (fermion) ---- Μικρόκοσμος ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος της Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κβαντική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κβάντο". Ορισμός Επιστημονικός Κλάδος της Ηλεκτροφυσικής και της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Εισαγωγή Η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική (QED) είναι μια Κβαντική Θεωρία που περιγράφει όλα τα παγκόσμια φυσικά φαινόμενα, κυρίως της αλληλεπιδράσεις της ακτινοβολίας με την φορτισμένη ύλη, εκτός της βαρύτητας και της ραδιενέργειας. Ιστορική Αναδρομή Η θεωρία QED γεννήθηκε το 1931 προκειμένου να τεθεί σε συμφωνία η θεωρία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, κατά τον Maxwell, με τις νέες αρχές της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Από την εποχή που ανακαλύφθηκε η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός η αλληλεπίδραση των κβάντα με την ύλη διήλθε από πολλά θεωρητικά στάδια. Η σημερινή μορφή οφείλεται στις εργασίες κατά τις δεκαετίες του '40 και '50 των J. Schwinger, S. Tomonaga, R. Feynman που έλαβαν το βραβείο Νόμπελ Φυσικής του 1965, αλλά και στις εργασίες των F. Dyson και P. Ward Το 1931 ο Βρετανός φυσικός P. Dirac έθεσε τα θεμέλια οικοδόμησης της QED με την ανακάλυψη μιας εξίσωσης που περιέγραφε την κίνηση και την περιστροφή των ηλεκτρονίων ενσωματώνοντας την Κβαντική Θεωρία και τη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. Όταν όμως διαμορφώθηκε στη δεκαετία του '50 εξήγησε όχι μόνο τις αλληλεπιδράσεις ακτινοβολίας και ύλης αλλά περιέγραψε τόσο τις χημικές όσο και τις βιολογικές αντιδράσεις. Η QED είναι μια σχετικιστική θεωρία από τις εξισώσεις της οποίας προκύπτουν οι εξισώσεις της Ειδικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας. Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα Η Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική (που είναι βασικός κορμός των κβαντικών θεωριών πεδίου) θεωρεί ότι η ανάπτυξη των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων αποδίδεται στην εκπομπή και την απορρόφηση φωτονίων ως σωματιδίων ανταλλαγής, τα οποία αντιπροσωπεύουν διαταραχές των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων. Κατά τρόπο ανάλογο και τα ηλεκτρόνια μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως διαταραχές αντίστοιχων κβαντισμένων πεδίων. Αυτά όμως τα φωτόνια είναι εικονικά (virtual) δηλαδή δεν μπορούν να ανιχνευθούν με κανένα τρόπο επειδή η ύπαρξή τους παραβιάζει την διατήρηση της ενέργειας και της ορμής. Η ανταλλαγή σωματιδίων είναι όμοια με τη "δύναμη" της αλληλεπίδρασης, επειδή τα αλληλεπιδρώντας σωματίδια αλλάζουν την ταχύτητα και την κατεύθυνση της κίνησης τους καθώς αυτά ελευθερώνουν ή απορροφούν την ενέργεια ενός φωτονίου. Τα φωτόνια μπορούν επίσης να εκπεμφθούν σε μια ελεύθερη κατάσταση, οπότε μόνο σ' αυτή την περίπτωση μπορούν να παρατηρηθούν. Η αλληλεπίδραση των δύο φορτισμένων σωματιδίων συμβαίνει σε μια σειρά διαδικασιών αυξανόμενης πολυπλοκότητας. Στον απλούστερο τρόπο, μόνο ένα εικονικό φωτόνιο μπορεί να περιληφθεί. Σε μια διαδικασία δεύτερης τάξης, υπάρχουν δύο φωτόνια και ούτω καθ' εξής. Διαγράμματα Feynman Οι διαδικασίες αντιστοιχούν σε όλους τους πιθανούς τρόπους στους οποίους μπορούν να αλληλεπιδράσουν τα σωματίδια κάνοντας ανταλλαγή εικονικών φωτονίων, και κάθε ένας από αυτούς μπορεί να αναπαρασταθεί γραφικά με τη βοήθεια των διαγραμμάτων που αναπτύχθηκαν από τον R. Feynman έναν από τους θεμελιωτές της ηλεκτροδυναμικής. Εκτός από τον εφοδιασμό της QED με μια διαισθητική εικόνα της διαδικασίας που αναφέρεται, αυτός ο τύπος του διαγράμματος καθορίζει ακριβώς πώς να υπολογιστεί η μεταβλητή που εμπλέκεται στη διαδικασία. Ο R. Feynman, αναπαρήγαγε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της κβαντομηχανικής και της ηλεκτροδυναμικής θεωρώντας ως θεμελιώδη διαδικασία τη διάδοση σωματιδίων από τη μια θέση στην άλλη. Οι περίφημες διαγραμματικές παραστάσεις των αλληλεπιδράσεων μεταξύ των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων είναι δικής του εμπνεύσεως και επιτρέπουν να υπολογιστούν αμέσως όλα τα φυσικά παρατηρήσιμα μεγέθη. Απειρισμοί Στις αρχές η QED, στην πρώτη διατύπωση της, παρουσίασε αξεπέραστες θεωρητικές δυσκολίες. Η χρήση της QED έγινε προκειμένου να υπολογιστεί μια φυσική ποσότητα με ακρίβεια. Όμως όταν αυξήθηκε η επιθυμητή ακρίβεια, κάνοντας κάποιες μικρές διορθώσεις (υποτιθέμενες τέτοιες), αυτές τότε έδωσαν όρους με μηδέν ή άπειρο, το γνωστό πρόβλημα των απειρισμών, που προφανώς δεν αντιστοιχούν σε καμιά φυσική ποσότητα. Η εξαφάνιση αυτών των απειρισμών, στον υπολογισμό αυτών των φυσικών ποσοτήτων έγινε το 1948, κυρίως από τον Ιάπωνα Tomonaga, με την εφαρμογή αυτής της θεωρίας κατά συνεπή τρόπο. "Επανακανονικοποίησε" τη μάζα και το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη πως η αντίδραση του πεδίου του ηλεκτρονίου τροποποιούσε αυτά τα μεγέθη. Κατά την επανακανονικοποίηση όλοι οι όροι που απειρίζονται αλληλοαναιρούνται μεταξύ τους και έτσι το τελικό αποτέλεσμα είναι πεπερασμένο. Το βαθύτερο αίτιο της ιδιότητας αυτής βρίσκεται στο γεγονός ότι στη συγκεκριμμένη θεωρία είναι δυνατό να αντικατασταθεί το "γυμνό" φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου με κάποιο πεπερασμένο που μετράται σε δεδομένη απόσταση από το σημειακό φορτίο. Μετά τη χρήση της επανακανονικοποίησης όλες οι προβλέψεις συμφωνούν με τα πειραματικά αποτελέσματα, μέσα σε ανεκτά όρια σφάλματος. Το σημαντικότερο παράδειγμα που μπορεί να αναφερθεί είναι η μαγνητική ροπή του ηλεκτρονίου. Ο Paul Dirac προβλέποντας ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο συμπεριφέρεται ως ένας μικρός μαγνήτης διατύπωσε μια σχετικιστική θεωρία του ηλεκτρονίου, στην οποία η μαγνητική ροπή του ηλεκτρονίου έχει τιμή 1 . Σε αυτή τη θεωρία δεν είχε ληφθεί υπόψιν η αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο. Αντιθέτως αν στους υπολογισμούς ληφθεί αυτή η αλληλεπίδραση τότε η θεωρητική πρόβλεψη 1.00115965221 ταιριάζει απόλυτα μέχρι και τον 9ο δεκαδικό αριθμό με την πειραματική τιμή. Η Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική δεν ασχολείται, βέβαια, μόνον με τα φωτόνια και τα ηλεκτρόνια αλλά έχει γίνει ένα μοντέλο για την εξήγηση όλων των υποατομικών φαινομένων, τα οποία οφείλονται στα κυρκόνια (quarks), στα γλοιόνια και πολλά άλλα σωματίδια. Επιτυχείς προβλέψεις 1. Στο άτομο του υδρογόνου η κατάσταση 2p (με σπιν=1/2) είναι ελαφρώς χαμηλότερη από την κατάσταση 2s (με σπιν=1/2) και κατά συνέπεια υπάρχει μια μικρή μετατόπιση της αντίστοιχης φασματικής γραμμής. Οφείλεται σύμφωνα με την QED στις αλληλεπιδράσεις του ηλεκτρονίου με τον εαυτό του ή με το πρωτόνιο του πυρήνα εκπέμποντας ή απορροφώντας virtual φωτόνια. Το φαινόμενο αυτό λέγεται μετατόπιση Lamb και αποτελεί μια διόρθωση (radiation correction) στην θεμελιώδη αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου.. Μπορεί για παράδειγμα το ηλεκτρόνιο να εκπέμψει και να επανασυλλάβει ένα virtual φωτόνιο, ή το φωτόνιο που ανταλλάσσεται μεταξύ πρωτονίου και ηλεκτρονίου να εξαφανισθεί γεννώντας virtual ζεύγος ηλεκτρονίου-ποζιτρονίου, τα οποία να εξαϋλωθούν επαναδημιουργώντας το αρχικό φωτόνιο. Οι αλληλεπιδράσεις αυτές του ηλεκτρονίου με τον εαυτό του απεικονίζονται και υπολογίζονται ως διαταραχές στο εικονιζόμενο διάγραμμα Feynman. 2. Επίσης, στο άτομο του υδρογόνου υπάρχει μια υπέρλεπτη υφή (Hyperfine structure Ηfs) που οφείλεται στην διαφορά των καταστάσεων 3s και 1s του συστήματος ηλεκτρονίου-πρωτονίου. Αυτή έχει την αιτία της στην αλληλεπίδραση της πυρηνικής μαγνητικής ροπής με τη μαγνητική ροπή του ηλεκτρονίου. 3. Λόγω ακτινοβολικών διορθώσεων υπάρχει η λεγόμενη ανώμαλη μαγνητική ροπή του ηλεκτρονίου και του μ-μεσονίου. Η QED ήταν η πρώτη θεωρία που προσέδωσε στην μέτρηση της μια ακρίβεια τουλάχιστον έξι δεκαδικών ψηφίων. Η αλληλεπίδραση δύο φορτισμένων σωματιδίων μπορεί να πραγματοποιηθεί με μια σειρά διαδικασιών αυξανόμενης πολυπλοκότητας, που σε κάθε μία εκπέμπεται ένα virtual φωτόνιο. Οι διαδικασίες αυτές καλύπτουν όλους τους δυνατούς τρόπους σύμφωνα με τους οποίους τα σωματίδια μπορούν να αλληλεπιδρούν. Κάθε μία από αυτές τις δυνατές διαδικασίες όμως μπορεί να παρασταθεί με τη βοήθεια ενός διαγράμματος Feynman όπως λέγεται. Εκτός από μια παραστατική εικόνα της αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ σωματιδίων (ηλεκτρονίων, φωτονίων κλπ) τα διαγράμματα επιτρέπουν και τον ακριβή υπολογισμό της αντίστοιχης μεταβλητής. Ο υπολογισμός όμως κάθε επιμέρους δυνατής αλληλεπίδρασης είναι δύσκολος, αφ' ενός γιατί κάθε διαδικασία είναι πολυπλοκότερη της προηγούμενης και αφ' ετέρου γιατί είναι άπειροι οι δυνατοί τρόποι αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ των σωματιδίων. Όμως η θεωρία QED προβλέπει ότι όσο πιο πολύπλοκη είναι μια διαδικασία (όσο μεγαλύτερος είναι ο αριθμός των virtual φωτονίων που εκπέμπονται) τόσο μικρότερη είναι η πιθανότητα πραγματοποίησης της. Για κάθε επίπεδο πολυπλοκότητας, η συμμετοχή της αντίστοιχης διαδικασίας μειώνεται με ένα συντελεστή (1/137)2, κι έτσι η συμμετοχή αυτής της διαδικασίας μετά από λίγα επίπεδα είναι αμελητέα. Σταθερά σύζευξης Το μέγεθος με τιμή (1/137)2 λέγεται σταθερά σύζευξης je και ο αριθμός 1/137 είναι η σταθερά λεπτής υφής a ή λεπτοδομής. Η QED συχνά χαρακτηρίζεται ως "θεωρία διαταραχών" λόγω της πολύ μικρής τιμής της σταθεράς a. Ακόμη δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη σωματιδίων με άπειρη μάζα ή άπειρο ηλεκτρικό φορτίο ή άλλες μη φυσικές-πραγματικές τιμές. Ο μαγικός αριθμός 137 και je Κατά την εξήγηση της λεπτής υφής του φάσματος του υδρογόνου από τον Sommerfeld, εμφανίστηκε στους υπολογισμούς του μια αδιάστατη σταθερά, που την ονόμασε σταθερά λεπτής υφής και την συμβόλισε με το ελληνικό γράμμα a. Ο τύπος που μας την δίνει είναι a=e2/(2Î0hc). Στην πραγματικότητα η τιμή της σταθεράς λεπτής υφής a είναι:1/137.0359895 (με μια αβεβαιότητα: 0,045 μέρη στο εκατομμύριο). Όπου: e =1,60217733 10-19 C το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου Î0= 8,854187817 10-12 F m-1 διηλεκτρική σταθερά του κενού h = 6,6260755 10-34 J s σταθερά του Planck c = 299792458 m s-1 ταχύτητα του φωτός Παρατηρούμε δηλαδή ότι η σταθερά a συνδέει το μικρόκοσμο (h) με το μεγάκοσμο ©. Η Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική όμως περιγράφοντας τις αλληλεπιδράσεις ανάμεσα στα ηλεκτρόνια και φωτόνια μέσω των κβαντικών θεωριών βαθμίδας εμφανίζεται πάλι η σταθερά λεπτής υφής a με άλλη μορφή. Συγκεκριμένα δίνει το αριθμητικό μέτρο της ισχύος της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Στο λεγόμενο φυσικό σύστημα μονάδων της Ατομικής φυσικής η άλφα a ισούται με την ηλεκτροστατική ενέργεια απώθησης δύο ηλεκτρονίων που απέχουν μια μονάδα απόστασης. Υπάρχει τώρα ένας άλλος 'μαγικός' αριθμός, η Σταθερά Σύζευξης je , που είναι το σχετικό πλάτος μιας εκπομπής ή απορρόφησης ενός πραγματικού φωτονίου από ένα πραγματικό ηλεκτρόνιο. Το πλάτος αυτό είναι αρνητικός αριθμός και καθορίστηκε πειραματικά κοντά στη τιμή - 0,08542455. Ο μαγικός αυτός αριθμός, που βρέθηκε εδώ και 70 έτη περίπου, παραμένει ένα βαθύ μυστήριο για ποιο λόγο το τετράγωνο του, je2, είναι ακριβώς η σταθερά a; Λαγρασιανή Από μαθηματικής σκοπιάς, η QED είναι μία Αβελιανή (abelian) Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (gauge theory) with the συμμετρική ομάδα την Ομάδα U(1). Το Βαθμιδικό Πεδίο (gauge field), which mediates the interaction between the charged spin-1/2 πεδία, είναι το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο. Η QED Λαγρασιανή (Lagrangian) for a spin-1/2 field interacting with the Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο is given by the real part of: :: \mathcal{L}=\bar\psi(i\gamma^\mu D_\mu-m)\psi -\frac{1}{4}F_{\mu\nu}F^{\mu\nu}\;, :όπου: :: \gamma_\mu \,\! are μήτρες Dirac; :: \ \psi είναι ένα δι-σπινορικό (bispinor) πεδίο των spin-1/2 σωματιδίων (e.g. electron-positron field); :: \bar\psi\equiv\psi^\dagger\gamma_0 , called "psi-bar", is sometimes referred to as Dirac adjoint; :: D_\mu = \partial_\mu+ieA_\mu+ieB_\mu \,\! είναι η gauge συναλλοίωτη παράγωγος; :: \ e is the coupling constant, equal to the Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο of the bispinor field; :: \ A_\mu είναι το συναλλοίωτο (covariant) Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Δυναμικό (four-potential) του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου του παραγόμενου από το ίδιο το ηλεκτρόνιο; :: \ B_\mu is the external field imposed by external source; :: F_{\mu\nu} = \partial_\mu A_\nu - \partial_\nu A_\mu \,\! είναι η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ένταση (electromagnetic field tensor). Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία The charge in a gauge theory has to do with the way a particle transforms under the gauge symmetry; i.e., its representation under the gauge group. For example, the electron has charge −1 and the positron has charge +1, implying that the gauge transformation has opposite effects on them in some sense. Specifically, if a local gauge transformation ϕ''(''x) is applied in electrodynamics, then one finds (using tensor index notation): :: A_\mu\to A_\mu+\partial_\mu\phi(x) , \psi\to \expiQ\phi(x)\psi and \overline\psi\to \exp-iQ\phi(x)\overline\psi :where: * A_\mu is the photon field, and * \overline\psi is the electron field with Q = −1 (a bar over ψ denotes its antiparticle — the positron). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντική Φυσική *Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο * Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Physics-4u. Category: Κβαντική Φυσική Category: Σωματιδιακή Φυσική